Feeling Good
by Elf's Light
Summary: Elijah is feeling restless, so Liam decided to help release his stress with a massage. What started out as innocent slowly turns into something down-right filthy. [Elijah/OC] -ONE SHOT- -SLASH-


_**I was daydreaming one day and I imagined a hot scene with Elijah and a character from my imagination. I had no idea where that came from; all I know is, I HAD to write it down!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p>Elijah was sitting in his favorite chair feeling perfectly content as he read from one of his favorite novels. He was so absorbed in his reading he did not notice the presence of his lover, Liam Huntsman, enter the room and made his way toward him.<p>

Muscular arms managing to wrap themselves around Elijah's shoulders made the Original vampire elude his attention from the script and took notice of his 21-year-old partner.

It was past 1:00 in the morning and Liam felt empty without Elijah by his side in their bed. It was like he was missing a piece of himself when he rarely slept without his Original.

"Why are you not in bed yet?" Liam asked softly against Elijah's soft, smooth cheek.

"I have matters that plague my thoughts and it derails me from sleep," Elijah replied, content with the warmth emanating from the younger male. Elijah craned his neck to look at his boy. "Why are up this late?"

"I can hardly sleep without you," Liam admitted with a small blush, smiling into Elijah's neck. He loved being affectionate with Elijah. "I tried going back to sleep, but it seems like my subconscious is refusing to let me do so until you come back to our bed."

Elijah smiled in response. "That may be a problem. I'm feeling…rather insomniac. Now, until that hindrance has been conquered, I'm afraid me returning to the confines of our bed will not be possible."

"Well"—Liam untangled his arms from around the Original's shoulders to rest his hands on both the older man's shoulders, gently squeezing them—"how about I try to fix that?"

"I can't be certain it would lower my heightened anxiety any, but you are obligated to try your hand at it," Elijah consented. He attempted to relax as Liam began massaging his shoulders.

It was a bit difficult to give his vampire lover any form of relaxation while he was seated in the gaudy chair, so Liam requested a change of furniture.

"This chair is in the way. Can we shift to the couch?"

"I am quite content in this chair. Make do," Elijah replied teasingly, which made Liam chuckle.

"_Please_, Eli?" Liam pleaded, dropping a kiss to his man's cheek. "_Please_ transition to the couch."

"When you _beg_ in that manner…how could I refuse you?" Elijah said before, reluctantly, relocating himself from his precious chair to sit at one of the loveseat couches.

He awaited for Liam to join him and resume what he started.

Liam walked over and positioned himself behind Elijah, the Original slotted between his legs. The dark-haired witch had to bite his lip to stifle his growing arousal at the slight intimacy.

But Elijah would have sensed it anyway and probably would have paid it no mind.

Liam decided to try something new.

"So, master…where would you like me to start?" he asked while blushing, embarrassed at his own boldness.

Elijah looked over his shoulder and peeked at Liam, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Master?"

Liam avoided Elijah's gaze. "Just play along…please?"

Elijah turned forward. "If you insist." He rolled his shoulder to get the kinks out of them, but they still ached. "Start with my neck."

Liam did as Elijah asked and gently rubbed soothing patterns along the Original's neck. Elijah seemed to like it as he let out a low, content sigh and leaned more into his lover's touch.

Liam licked his lips. "That feel good, sir?"

"Yes…servant," Elijah replied, playing along and assuming the role of master, "you're doing a feasible job."

Liam leaned closer, his lips to Elijah's ear, and whispered, "Do you ache anywhere else, master?"

Elijah closed his eyes in bliss when Liam's soft lips grazed his ear. "Lower…my shoulders."

Liam's reaction time didn't disappoint. He trailed his hands lower, exaggeratedly slow to bring as much relaxation and pleasure to his 'master' as possible.

The shoulders were one of the areas where Elijah was the most stressed. Liam used his thumbs to run in a circular motion near the shoulder blades while using his palms to massage the edges, and his fingers took care of the rest.

Suddenly, Elijah let out a breathy moan when Liam pressed around a certain area on his shoulders. A tingly, sweet feeling.

"Master is pleased?"

"Very…" Elijah said through a pleasured sigh. "Lower…"

Liam stilled for a moment. Going lower was down his back, but Liam would do it anyway. Just as he was about to do so, Elijah shot out both hands and gently stopped Liam's wandering hands.

"…Down my chest," the Original requested huskily, eyes still closed as he guided Liam's hands toward his front.

Liam gulped, then Elijah let go of his hands. The dark-haired witch meticulously ran his palms from the base of Elijah's shoulders blades to the curves of his pecs through his thin dress shirt.

Elijah let out a breath laced with hidden arousal before he leaned more into his witch, his backside against his front. The vampire's head lolled to the side and rested on Liam's shoulder as the younger man continued massaging the top half of his torso.

Feeling bold, he went further so he was massaging Elijah's abs.

Elijah let out a steady sigh. "This is very exquisite, my slave. Have you done this before?"

"No, master. This is the first I've done this. To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing."

"You're doing a wondrous effort. Keep it up."

So Liam did. He ran his hands up and down the firmness that was Elijah's body. Liam was familiar with the vampire's body a few times before, but those were during medical situations.

Despite being a member of one the most powerful vampires known to man, Elijah was just as susceptible to heavy damage as any mere mortal, like Liam himself.

Right now was entirely different indeed; a _hands-on_ experience. This was more intimate than any of what he and Elijah have done in the time that they have been involved with each other, and Liam wanted to make his lover feel as much pleasure as he could possibly offer.

Liam ran his large, yet soft hands across Elijah's abs. Elijah wasn't the most masculine man to ever grace the planet, but he was okay with that. The vampire had good muscle definition and they felt taut to the touch.

Testing the sensation, Liam massaged with a combination of his palms and thumbs across the middle of Elijah's torso to see what the vampire's reaction would be.

"Mmmm…" Elijah groaned, then after, he breathed through his nose and shifted a bit to get more comfortable against Liam. "You have a _magical_ touch, Liam."

Liam knew Elijah was jesting, but blushed all the same. "I assure you, no witchcraft is behind this. It's by my own handiwork, master."

Elijah chuckled jovially before he fell silent, enjoying the stress that was slowly evaporating from his body.

A handful of time had passed and Liam was working diligently to appease his 'master'. However, he got _too_ comfortable, given the current situation.

Liam bit his lip when he felt his nether regions making itself apparent, and before he knew it, he felt himself pressed against Elijah's lower back.

Liam blushed furiously but continued what he was doing to look less suspicious. Unbeknownst to him, Elijah smirked devilishly.

One of Elijah's hands shot up and caught Liam's wrist, startling the young man and made him stop.

"Slave…what is prodding my backside?"

"I-I'm sorry, master," Liam replied meekly. "I didn't intend to—"

"I asked you a question and you're avoiding it. Now speak."

Liam flushed before averting his attention to the side. "I am very aroused, sir. My master is very enticing."

Elijah lifted his head and managed to look at Liam. He lifted a hand and cupped the younger male's chin to bring his attention back to him.

"If you wanted to please your master in more…intimate ways, you could have just asked."

Liam had never thought this significant role-playing scenario could produce some sexy results. He wasn't prepared for something like this to occur.

Liam gulped uncertainly. "But, sir…you're stress—"

As he slowly guided Liam's hand down toward his crotch area, Elijah said throatily "I have a more ingenious way to release my tensions." He placed Liam's hand on the prominent bulge through his black slacks. "And you will help me achieve it, am I understood?"

Liam nodded slowly. "As you wish, master."

"Good…" Elijah ground his back against Liam's arousal, making the younger man spill an involuntary groan from his lips. "And if you do a good job pleasing me, I may allow similar treatment to be reciprocated. You like that, don't you?"

"Yes. Very much, master."

Elijah smirked. "I thought so." He helped Liam rub circles on his arousal. "Now, make your master feel good."

Liam licked his lips; when Elijah allowed him to grope him on his own, Liam carefully squeezed the older man's hardening cock, eliciting a pleasured moan from Elijah.

"Ah, yes…that's it," Elijah groaned. "More."

Liam worked the perfect combination of squeezing and massaging Elijah's aching bulge. The pressure alone was enough to turn the vampire into a gasping, panting mess in the witch's arms.

Elijah rolled his hips to get more contact, in which Liam didn't disappoint as he followed the movement—all while groping the vampire's private regions and his pectorals.

Liam lightly nibbled along his 'master's' ear, getting more reaction from the powerful vampire.

Liam whispered in Elijah's ear, "If it is allowed, may I feel you more, sir?"

Elijah gasped at the sudden pressure Liam put on him. "Mmmmmmmm… Y-You may."

Liam gave Elijah's bulge a good, long grope before he went to unbuttoning the older man's slacks and unzipping the fly. Liam dipped his hand inside his lover's pants.

Elijah drew out a soft moan when Liam grasped his clothed erection.

"You're so very big, master," Liam said through a lusty moan. When Elijah exposed more of his neck, Liam licked along it and sucked hard at a certain point, making the vampire nearly snarl in ecstasy.

"Liam—" whatever Elijah was going to say next abruptly ceased and replaced with a loud, apparent yelp of pleasure when Liam both sucked and nipped at his neck and his fingers groped his erection like there was no tomorrow before twiddling with the head.

Liam could feel Elijah's turgid manhood stiffen even more than actually possible. He could only imagine the delicious pain it was bringing him.

"Slave, your master desires more! _Now_!" Elijah demanded in a lustful daze, his hips lightly bucking to force Liam's hand.

"Yes, master," Liam whispered against his neck. Liam ran his palm across his lover's cock sensually and dipped his hand inside his underwear.

Elijah's breath hitched when Liam's hand grazed the base of his hard cock.

Liam made it a point to drag out what Elijah wanted. His fingers grazed the turgid flesh, familiarizing himself with the feeling of it as he watched his hand disappear inside the Original's undergarments.

Even though Elijah was known as a very patient man, he was in no mood for the prolonging of his lover's _magical_ hands getting further acquainted with his tool.

"Stop procrastinating and get your ha—!" Elijah's rant stopped short and he bucked when Liam fisted his sensitive manhood.

"This what you wanted, master?" Liam asked as he gently jerked Elijah from the base to the tip, thumbing the slit.

"Sweet, merciful—!" Elijah clenched his teeth and reached an arm around and wrapped it behind Liam's head.

"Ugh, you're leaking…" Liam murmured as he tightened his grip and continued stroking Elijah's organ, "it's so fucking good…"

He sucked Elijah's neck hard, loving when the love bite he made healed instantaneously and allowed him to make more.

"Faster… Good God, faster!" Elijah demanded heatedly, getting more turned on and his libido rising.

In reaction time, Liam sped up his jerks. With his other hand, Liam popped open a few buttons on Elijah's shirt, exposing the vampire's well-built chest and slipped his hand inside.

Simultaneously, Liam ran his one palm across the firm mounds of his pecs while his other hand jerked Elijah off in a rhythm so intricate that it made the vampire moan gutturally with each firm stroke.

"Oh, good Lord… Ah—!" Elijah said, whimpered. He felt the space of his 'slave's' handiwork in his pants too snug, so with his free hand, he maneuvered himself to be rid of the confines of his slacks.

Elijah groaned in pure, blissful relief as soon as he got his pants down and rested at his thighs, but he was entirely entranced with the sight of Liam's large, slicked hand fisting his well-endowed meat, which was angry red and throbbing, and profusely leaking pre-cum from the slit—the pre-cum being used as makeshift lubricant to coat his entire cock.

Elijah, unabashedly, let out a sexy, lusty whine while his head lolled from side to side against Liam's shoulder. The friction and the slickness working his shaft was _**so **_good he felt like he could cum at a given's notice.

"Oh, master…" Liam said through a moan as he watched himself work his vampire. "So wet…making such a mess…"

Liam licked his lips in sexual delight from seeing Elijah squirm with need and ecstasy. He was fully aware of the Original thrusting his hips as far as he could go to jerk himself more into Liam's fist.

With Liam's wandering hand on Elijah's chest, he thumbed a nipple.

"F-F-Fuck…" It was rare for Elijah to swear, but given the circumstances, it was considered one of those rare moments. "Oh…God…fuck!"

"Are…you close…master?" Liam asked between kisses against Elijah's neck.

"Yes…Oh, God, yes!"

Elijah was moving consistently against him; Liam remembered his own neglected arousal, which was painfully throbbing in his snug pajama bottoms. He would endure the sweet pain with dignity. His master's pleasure was priority right now.

"I would like to pleasure you orally…if that is what you would desire of me…"

"You want your master's cock down your tight throat, slave?" Elijah spat hoarsely, his witch's skilled hands working in perfect synch on his thick, dripping manhood and his sensitive nipples.

God, Elijah's a throb when he's talking dirty.

"Yes, master. May I?"

Elijah raised his head and managed to look up at his witch, dark pupils dilated and full blown with lust. "Stand up."

Liam loosened his grip on his vampire's cock, which made Elijah hiss throatily at the loss, and retracted his hand. Liam removed himself from behind Elijah and went to stand in front of him.

Elijah met Liam's eyes, and the younger man could feel the pent-up sexual energy emanating from the powerful vampire.

He saw Elijah's eyes trail lower. It was obvious Elijah was looking at the pulsating bulge in the younger man's pants.

Liam was taken by complete surprise and a throaty groan escaped him. He looked down and watched Elijah's big, powerful hand grope his erection.

"Well, well…what have we here?" Elijah said with a smirk as he made eye contact with Liam again.

"Pleasuring my master brings me pleasure. I hope I haven't offended you, sir."

"Oh, not in the slightest, my boy." Elijah licked his lips in thought. "Now…about that oral pleasure you were advertising earlier…"

Liam smiled and knelt in front of Elijah. "Your wish is my command, master."

Liam reached out and reclaimed Elijah's firm flesh within his grasp. He leaned forward and stuck his tongue out, then he ran it across the vampire's, by now, oversensitive cock head experimentally. Elijah jerked lightly at the contact, but quickly settled into it.

Liam moaned at the salty taste of pre-cum and savored the flavor, which he would be getting accustomed to momentarily. It wasn't as bad as some people made it out to be.

Taking it a step further, Liam continued to explore Elijah's manhood with his tongue. He licked up and down the shaft, saliva mixed with pre-cum left an indescribable taste on his tongue, but he wasn't complaining.

Soft, raspy groans from above Liam to look up. As soon as he did, he found Elijah already gazing hungrily down at him.

What an erotic sight it was: Elijah's mouth agape and deep, chocked breaths as he watched Liam lick and lubricate his already soaked cock.

"Wrap those lips around my cock, right now," Elijah demanded in a sexual heat so thick Liam felt his own, far too rigid hard-on twitch painfully at the tone.

With a drawled out moan, Liam positioned his gaping mouth above the cock head and dropped down, clamping around the wet shaft and immediately hollowed his cheeks to strengthen the suction.

"SWEET—FUCK!" Elijah hollered, his hips involuntarily thrust upwards, deeper into his lover's mouth.

The warmth was simply overwhelming, and the expertise Liam had at sucking whilst licking him made him pant like he was a dog in heat.

Elijah's fingers threaded their way into Liam's short, dark hair, and coaxed the younger man to go faster, which Liam did.

Liam bobbed his head faster and used his hand to jerk the inches he couldn't fit in his mouth. He looked back up at Elijah, and again, that spark when they made eye contact reignited and Liam moaned around the length, the vibrations reverberated through the organ and sent new waves of pleasure forward.

Liam alternated between licking and sucking, getting an almost animalistic behavior from the older man. Liam pulled back and tongued the slit of the flushed cock head, collecting more pre-cum and the tiniest hint of semen.

He knew Elijah was getting close.

Taking his master's member back in his mouth, Liam did something neither he nor Elijah expected: the witch deep-throated his raging hard-on.

Elijah's back arched, a guttural groan caught in his throat as Liam worked him in new ways. He was very surprised Liam didn't gag at the moment, but he didn't want to jinx it.

The tight throat muscles around his bulging manhood did wonders to Elijah he never experienced with a woman. Liam had skills no female could compare.

He was taken out of his haze when Liam released Elijah's cock with an obscene pop, a string of saliva connecting from the cock head to his the bottom of his red lips.

Liam—still jerking Elijah off—through lidded eyes, gazed at Elijah, some beads of sweat trickling down the vampire's toned body.

"Are you about to cum, master?" Liam asked breathily, the desire burning in his eyes.

"Ah, yes," Elijah responded hoarsely.

"I want to taste you."

"Yeah? You want me to cum down your tight little throat?"

"Oh, yeah. Please," Liam begged.

"Then what are you waiting for? Finish me off," Elijah demanded, spreading his legs wider and offered himself for Liam to finish him.

Liam dived back in and sealed his lips back around Elijah's thick meat and sucked him long and hard. Liam used his earlier tactics to bring Elijah to his orgasm.

It wasn't long until he heard Elijah groaning. "I—I'm close! I'm about to—"

Liam pulled off and jerked as fast as he could. "Yes, yes. Feed it to me, master!"

And that did it.

With a strangled cry, Elijah exploded into Liam's mouth, and Liam took all of it. However, a small drabble of cum escaped the corner of his mouth and trailed down alongside Elijah's spent cock.

Elijah's member still in his mouth, Liam swallowed the vampire's seed and carefully detached from the man. Liam took notice of the cum that escaped him and swept it up with his tongue.

Liam licked the corner of his lips and moaned throatily, obviously pleased and content.

"Did I do well, sir?" Liam asked, slithering up Elijah's body from between his legs.

"Extravagantly," Elijah answered before Liam crashed his lips onto his, tasting himself on the younger man's tongue.

Elijah took it upon himself to grasp Liam's taut waist and situated him to straddle him, their heated kiss still connected.

Tongues clashed and lips smacked as Elijah and Liam kissed like it was their last. Elijah slid one hand to rest on the small of Liam's bare back while the other trailed down Liam's stomach, before he groped his throbbing erection. Elijah felt a wet patch, indicating that Liam was in need of release.

In between their kisses, Elijah said, "Since you've accomplished your task to perfection, a reward is in order. What would you like, my boy?"

"I want you inside me," Liam murmured against Elijah's perfect lips. "To feel you deep in me as I cum."

Liam felt Elijah smirk against their joined mouths and he felt Elijah's manhood throb back to life against him. "I shall see to it that your desire is fulfilled." He separated from the younger man and tugged at the offending silk bottoms. "Off with these at once."

Liam disembarked from Elijah's lap and peeled off his bottoms. He saw the look on Elijah's face when he witnessed the dark-haired witch had gone commando, and afterward, showed off all his muscular, naked glory.

Elijah licked his lips lustfully as his eyes roamed his perfect man. "All mine…"

"All yours," Liam agreed as he helped strip Elijah of his pants and peeled the dress shirt open and off his shoulders, leaving him absolutely nude.

Before Liam could reclaim his place atop Elijah, the Original halted him. "Before we proceed, there is protection in my pocket. Now, I am very tempted to take you as you are, and I know with me being a vampire, I cannot get you pregnant or transfer diseases and such; regardless, safety is very important."

Liam smiled nonetheless. "Of course. I understand."

He picked up Elijah's slacks and searched the pockets until he found the condom. He presented the rubber and grinned at the Original seductively.

Elijah breathed through his nose, and stayed silent, taking a moment to commit a naked Liam to memory. After a moment of realization, he said, "We do not have lubricant."

With a wave of his hand, a tube of lubricant materialized into Liam's hand. "Covered."

Elijah's eyes darkened in lust as he knew everything was ready and accounted for. "Let us resume then."

Liam, right away, opened the packet and the wrapper was discarded elsewhere to which was inconsequential, then Liam knelt in front of Elijah and rolled the rubber sheath onto his cock, whilst trying not to drool at the size and girth of the Original.

Next, Liam applied as much lubricant as need onto the organ before he took his place back to straddling the vampire's hips.

Liam gazed down lovingly at Elijah before he leaned in for a passionate kiss, their roles fleeting from thought at the moment.

Elijah seemed to agree as he held Liam close and put just as much emotion behind their joint lips. His large hands trailed down from Liam's wait to his ass, and he gently kneaded the firm globes, making Liam moan into their mouths.

Liam ground his hips against Elijah's and he felt the older man's cock slide against his ass, and he heard a hiss come out of his master.

Soon after, Liam retracted his lips from Elijah's with a soft smack.

"Will you open me up for you to take me, master?" Liam whispered as he held out the tube for Elijah.

Elijah smirked lustfully, dark-like as he took the bottle. "Keep a firm grip on me. This may get wild."

Liam took his advice and held onto Elijah's shoulders. He heard the sound of clinking—the tube opening—and a squelch. He glimpsed at Elijah coating his palm with a small glob of the liquid before he closed it to slick his fingers.

Liam closed his eyes as he awaited for the moment to come. But it didn't come as quickly as he expected.

"Look at me," he heard Elijah's voice croon in his ear. "Open those beautiful eyes. I want you to see the beauty we are about to partake in."

As if compelled, Liam did as he asked and locked eyes with his Original. Dark brown meeting crystal blue.

Slowly, Elijah guided his slicked hand toward Liam's entrance and circled a finger around it tantalizingly, before he slipped past the tight—and by tight…you get the idea—ring of muscle.

Liam winced and hissed at the intrusion, but found himself slightly rocking back and forth on the finger, wanting more, despite the obvious uncomfortable effect.

"Oh, God…" Liam groaned, then he gasped as two knuckles managed to slip into him.

"You're so tight…" Elijah murmured as he tried to ease another finger into the younger man hunched above him. "You're taking it quite well, aren't you?"

"Please…another," Liam moaned wantonly.

And his wish was granted as the second finger, down to the knuckles, breached his hole, eliciting a harsh breath from the young witch.

Elijah grew concerned at the sound. "Are you all right? Do you wish me to stop—?"

"No! Don't…it's…I'm getting there." Liam bit his bottom lip as he rode Elijah's fingers. "Keep going. Please."

"Are you sure?" Elijah was adamant about Liam's well-being and cared for him, no matter what they did with each other.

"I've never been more sure of anything than I am right now," Liam assured, his eyes showing just how serious he was.

Elijah sighed, his resolve diminished. If Liam was sure, then he would do this for him. "Very well then."

Elijah began scissoring his fingers to loosen Liam up, and in response, Liam threw his head back and moaned groggily.

Elijah buried his fingers deeper and he felt the tip of his fingers touch something that made Liam scream at the top of his lungs with an, "Ah, fuck!"

Elijah snorted. "Looks like I found a sensitive area."

Through a gasping breath, Liam said, "You would think I screamed just for the thrill of it."

"Believe me, I'll have you screaming a lot higher than that very soon," Elijah promised as he pressed on that bundle of nerves again.

"Son of a BITCH!" Liam gasped through gritted teeth as he felt his hard-on twitch against Elijah's abs, smearing some pre-cum against them.

After an unbelievably agonizingly joyous assault on his prostate, Liam had enough and wanted to progress to the higher level.

"Enough with the fingers. I want you inside me now. Please," Liam panted from his place in between Elijah's neck and shoulder.

"You're ready for your master's cock, boy?" Elijah inquired, before he stopped scissoring and retracted his fingers from Liam's twitching, stretched out hole.

Liam chanted against his neck, "Yes."

Elijah chuckled before he reached around and aligned his rubber-protected cock with Liam's entrance. Ever so slowly and carefully, Elijah guided Liam onto his hungry length.

_SHIT!_ Liam cursed subconsciously, biting his lip at the same time. _FUCK! DAMMIT!_

It hurt. Royally. It burned like fire. Elijah's endowment sunk into him inch by inch, each more excruciatingly painful than the next.

_C'mon, Liam. You've been through hell before, this is no different. You can do this. For Elijah_.

He almost cried when he took the last inch until he was fully seated in the vampire's lap, thighs bent on either side of him. He felt like he could be split in two if he so much as moved wrong.

Elijah's hands moved to Liam's thighs and rubbed soothing patterns along the skin to help Liam adjust to him. Elijah was no fool; he could somehow tell when Liam was feeling something, like his current discomfort. He hated himself for causing his boy such pain.

He was about to protest his concerns when he felt soft, luscious lips pressed against his—almost pleading…and definitely initiated as a distraction from the dark-haired witch's predicament.

"Distract me…" Liam whispered against his lips. "It'll take my mind off of it."

Elijah paused for a moment, but after a while, his eyes fluttered to a close, subjecting to Liam's request.

Liam cupped Elijah's face with both hands, his fingers feeling the hint of stubble Elijah was growing along his jaw, and deepened the kiss. He moaned lowly and his lips parted, giving Elijah the opportunity to slip his tongue inside the muscular man's mouth.

Elijah wrapped an arm around Liam's waist to steady him, as the vampire used his core strength to lean forward. He felt his rigid loins pulsate inside the tightness of his lover, and at that moment, Liam sighed deeply into their mouths.

What felt like an eternity went by with Liam and Elijah locked in a tongue-duel, but at some point, the pain dissipated and Liam was grinding on Elijah's private, setting—what he believed was—the right motion and rhythm.

Either Elijah liked what he was doing or didn't care either way because each little movement drew out a pleasurable sigh from the powerful vampire.

Liam nibbled on Elijah's bottom lip, grinding it a bit in between his teeth before he pulled away altogether, releasing the flesh with a soft pluck.

With both hands on Elijah's chest, he gently pushed the older man backwards until Elijah was in a comfortable sitting position, with Liam still straddling him.

Before he could continue, Elijah stopped him again. "Another thing. You are forbidden from touching yourself." When Liam went to open his mouth to question him, he quickly explained, "You shall be brought to your orgasm by my cock alone and nothing else. Disobey me, and there will be dire consequences. Am I clear?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, master."

Elijah grinned, satisfied. "You may continue."

With a deep breath, Liam circled his hips and he moaned leisurely when Elijah's cock touched all the right places inside him. Then, he used the strength in his legs to lift himself up, Elijah's cock almost sliding out but leaving the head lodged inside him.

At that instant, he dropped down roughly, both men grunted at the impact; but they enjoyed how the result felt.

Elijah threw his head back against the coach and exhaled hard at the sensation, his hands reflexively gripping at Liam's hips. "Ah… have mercy on me…"

"That feel good?" Liam asked as he gently rode/ground Elijah's cock.

In his misty haze, Elijah managed to whisper, "Yes. A little faster."

Liam rolled his hips as he ran his hands over Elijah's chest, feeling the dusting of hair at the pectorals. Bringing his eyes back to Elijah's, he smiled at the man who brought him pleasure and happiness abound.

Elijah brought up one hand and ran his palm down Liam's soft, delicate cheek, caressing the beautiful cream-colored skin.

"So beautiful…"

"Only for you…" Liam whispered back, dipping in to peck the Original's lips. He then trailed along his jaw, mouthing at it.

Elijah closed his eyes in pure bliss at the feel of Liam's mouth nipping at his skin. Liam had a talented mouth. Who knew?

He suddenly gasped when Liam licked along the edge of his ear, while at the same time, picking up the pace and riding him faster.

With Elijah's hands on Liam's hips, he helped the younger man maneuver and work him hard, drawing labored pants, gasps, and grunts from Liam.

"Fuck, that feels so good! Oh, yeah!" Liam chocked heatedly in his ear. He then sucked on Elijah's earlobe, making the Original growl in response.

"Fuck—!" Elijah hissed. He raised Liam up and dropped him back down on his lap. He kept repeating this action when he heard the pleasing sounds coming from the man above him.

Elijah tilted his head so his lips were pressed to Liam's neck, and he tenderly kissed at a pulse point. He then ran his tongue along there, leaving a hot trail of saliva in its wake. The salty taste of sweat wasn't very pleasing, but he was too far up in sexual heaven with Liam, he didn't really care.

Elijah worked in alternating between helping Liam grind and bounce on his cock, and with a little bit of both. Elijah felt his balls tighten and his breathing got more ragged. He was about to ejaculate the second time within the hour.

Suddenly, Liam bounced desperately fast. The action surprised Elijah and he felt his cock jab at Liam's prostate, making both the vampire and witch grunt like animals, trying to find their release.

"Master…I'm gonna cum!" Liam whined.

"Let go, my boy," Elijah murmured. "Let it _all_ go. Cum for me. Make us both cum."

Liam craned his neck, meeting Elijah's lips. He bounced and ground at a crazed pace, and in no time flat, Liam screamed, the noise drowned in Elijah's mouth as he released over both their bodies.

Elijah wasn't far behind as he held in a grunt as he ejaculated hard into the condom, inside his Liam.

Liam gave Elijah a passion-filled kiss before he rested his head on Elijah's shoulder, collecting himself from a powerful and _transcending_ orgasm.

Elijah ran one hand up and down Liam's back and the other rested on the man's thigh as he tried to get his breathing pattern back to normal.

Elijah had to hand it to him, this had to be the most erotic sex he had ever had. Impromptu role-playing in the mix? Phenomenal!

No one could possibly top this.

Elijah reached around Liam to slip his flaccid, yet still large, cock from Liam's entrance, making Liam groan at the loss but remained as he were.

Though it was difficult as first—with Liam still in his lap—but Elijah managed to remove the condom off his member and tied it securely. There was a trash can nearby and he tossed it in there.

"My master is sated?" Liam murmured against the sweaty skin of Elijah's neck.

"Oh, I am _very_ well sated, my love. Thank you. It was…elevating. You most _certainly_ didn't disappoint."

Liam moved away to look down at Elijah. "To tell you the truth, I didn't really expect sex."

"Really? So you didn't offer me a massage just to seduce me to make love?" Elijah asked teasingly.

Liam blushed. "Well, to be technical, you started it."

Elijah smiled at his lover. "Whatever the cause, I am grateful it transpired. I feel more alleviated now."

"Awesome. Maybe sex really _can_ solve all your problems."

Elijah chuckled before he leaned in and placed a chaste kiss to Liam's lips. "You have a wondrous tendency to make a mockery of the situation."

"You've been dating me for a while and you had yet to figure that out?" Liam asked through a light laugh.

Elijah didn't respond, just situated them so they were spooning stark naked on the couch, Liam's backside pressed against Elijah's front.

Elijah kissed the back of Liam's neck. "I am far too fatigued to return to bed. The couch will have to suffice for tonight."

"I'm sticky. It's gross, and I happen to adore this couch," Liam protested as some traces of semen dripped off his abs and onto the leather couch.

"You'll survive."

Liam rolled his eyes at Elijah's indifference, but it was understandable as he was tired to actually give it any thought.

"Well, nothing a little _magic_ can't fix." Liam waved his hand over his body and the couch and uttered a quick cleaning incantation to rid himself and the couch of the essence. "Better. Now I can rest in peace."

"Be careful what you wish for, my boy," Elijah warned halfheartedly as he pulled Liam back into him.

Liam was touched that Elijah was so cautious about his humanity and stability. It was one of the attributes he was attracted to when they first met.

Smiling, Liam conjured a cotton blanket to cover the lower half of their bodies. He settled into Elijah's embrace and said, "Yes, master."

Elijah sighed into Liam's skin, at the same time, stroking Liam's taut abs under the blanket. "I love you, my Liam."

Liam blushed and retreated more into his lover's hold. "And I love you, my Elijah."

After a short post-coital time of passion, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I don't know about you guys, but I think this had to be the BEST piece of work I've ever written! I was just typing along and when I was done, I was impressed with myself with the result! To actually think this is my first smutsex fic. I feel so accomplished right now!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!**_


End file.
